Fever
by Justifiably
Summary: Maka is sick and injured after the battle with Crona beneath the academy. Starts after episode 24.
1. Chapter 1

Soul kneeled by Maka in the infirmary bed. She had sustained some serious injuries in the fight against Asura; while no bones were broken, she was pretty bloodied up from Crona's black blood and her ribs were badly bruised. She looked an awful mess. Since Medusa had been revealed as a witch, there was no school nurse and anyone with much medical experience was out dealing with all the wounded weapons and meisters. Stein was in charge of student first aid and there was no way Soul was going to take his eyes off Maka with him around.

The door swung open with a bang and Stein came rolling in on his office chair

"Well, all the X-Rays look fine, she's just gonna need some anti-biotics and some time for all those stab wounds." Stein puffed on his cigarette. "Better just take these with you and take her home."

"Soul?" Maka mumbled.

"Stein says I can take you back to the apartment now, get your arm up around my shoulder." Soul wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her upright.

"I can walk on my own."

"That's funny, stop trying to be so cool Maka," Soul scoffed as Maka stumbled, unable to hold herself up. "Just get on my back." Soul crouched down and Maka be grudgingly wrapped her arms around him. He stood up and held her legs tightly. "I've got her now Stein."

Soul trudged down the street to the bus station. _It's a good thing she's so light, _He thought. She was warm on his back; her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Sorry for being such a trouble." Maka sighed. Her breath made the hair on his neck stand up.

"I'm your weapon; of course I'll take care of you."

He set her on the seat to him on the bus and she leaned lifelessly against the window. He shut his eyes for a few peaceful moments.

The bus screeched to a halt by their apartment and he gathered her in his arms. She'd fallen asleep on the bus so he just lifted her up to his chest, her legs dangling down. He had to lean awkwardly to open the door, bumping her head lightly against his chest. He laid her down in her bed and slumped down in the desk chair next to her, falling asleep.

"Hey Soul," Maka's quiet voice jerked him awake. "Soul, what time is it." Soul clicked the light on.

"I guess it's about 11, I'll go get you some toast so you can take some of these pills. You want some tea? Soul coughed and stood up awkwardly. He wasn't doing a great job taking care of her.

"Oh, I guess," Maka mumbled, embarrassed. She propped herself up in bed. She winced; moving hurt all of her stitches. Even so, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached tentatively for her drawers for some pajamas. No way was Soul doing THAT for her. She unbuttoned her shirt, a little bloody from some opened wounds, and slipped on a loose tank top and shorts. She shivered and crawled back under the covers.

"Maka, here, take these pills and eat some toast." Soul pushed the door open with the tray and set it on her lap. "How are you feeling, you seem a little warm?" He rested his hand on her forehead; it was burning.

"Really?" she asked, "it seems freezing in here."

"Well, I can check with Stein tomorrow," Soul said "I'm gonna turn in for the night, you get some sleep."

"Soul," Maka grabbed his hand, "can you just stay in here, just for tonight?"

Soul blushed. "Sure, let me just go get some bedding, the chair gave me a nasty neck cramp."

He walked out and closed the door behind him quickly. His heart was pounding; it was one of the first times Maka was anything close to vulnerable. He made his way to the bathroom first, staring at himself in the mirror. _Don't get ahead of yourself, she doesn't like you like you like her, she just needs you right now so just man up. _He splashed some water on his face and went to get his blankets.

He dumped the pile of blankets on the floor and saw her curled up with her blankets up over her head, just her face poked out. It was all he could do to not laugh at her.

"I'll see you in the morning, wake me up if you need anything." He grumbled and turned out the lights.

He lay on the floor, heart pounding, listening to Maka's labored breathing in the bed next to him. The clocked on the wall ticked.

He heard a quiet whimper next to him and sat bolt upright. "Maka?" he whispered.

"No, not my face," she moaned.

"Maka, are you alright?" he guessed she was having a nightmare about the kishin. He sat on the bed next to her. She rolled over, twisted up in the blankets.

"You can't have Soul," she screamed and thrashed, her limbs twisted up in the sheets.

"Maka, wake up," he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "it's just a dream." Her eyes came open and she looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Asura," she whispered, breathing heavily. "He was coming for me but when I tried to stop him, he was going for you instead." She clutched his shirt and choked out a single sob. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest.

"It's done with now Maka, Lord Death has it all under control, try to sleep." He murmured. He was about to get up again when she whispered "Please don't leave me, Soul."

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm not leaving." He lay down, Maka still clutching his shirt tightly. "You're gonna have to let go for a second though so I can get under the blankets. I don't want to freeze to death you know. He lifted up the blankets and spread them out over the two of them. Maka had her arms wrapped around him and he had his chin nested over the top her head. _No way am I sleeping tonight. _He thought. Despite her slow breathing on his neck, and her feet shifting against his legs, he did sleep after some time, and woke with her tucked up close to him. He reached over her head to check the clock.

"Hey, Maka, time to wake up and take some more medicine." He sat up and Maka burrowed her head under the covers. "I'll just get you some food. You need to change those bandages today too; can you do that yourself?" Maka nodded from under the blankets. Soul got up and went to the kitchen. Maka poked her head out from the blankets and looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe how embarrassed she was. She had all but forced Soul into sleeping with her just because of some scary dream. It's not like Soul had come crying when he had been infected by the black blood. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stood up before sitting down immediately. She felt woozy and light headed. She shivered and sat on the floor before crawling to the bathroom.

She gripped the sink and pulled herself up and swayed in front of the mirror. Delicately, she started removing the bandages on her face, arms, and chest. She let go of the sink and reached around to her back, brushing the bandage on her back from one of the wounds that had gone all the way through her. The edges of her vision went black and she slumped to the floor, her body slamming against the door.

Soul heard a loud noise in the bathroom and came rushing in. "Maka? Are you okay?" He pushed the door open with her weight against it.

I just, can't reach the one on my back," Maka slumped on the floor, her tank top pushed up to show the bandage on her back. Soul leaned over and pushed her tank top up her back a little. Maka clutched the blanket to her. He peeled back the bandage tape and rubbed the anti-biotic ointment across the wound. Her skin was smooth besides the raised bumps of the stitches.

Soul coughed. "You know, Stein said if you take care of these properly, you probably shouldn't have much of a scar." Maka hung her head down. "Come on, I can take you to the couch and you can read some books while I go to the DWMA, as long as you don't stress out too much."

Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck but didn't look him in the face. "I'm not a child you know."

Soul stood up and lifted her legs with his other arm. "I know, but even the coolest meister in death city needs some help sometimes. I'm not going to hold it over you or something; it's my job."

_Of course, _Maka thought, _it's his job, and you're just making him feel bad. _She still couldn't look him in the face. Soul carried her to the couch and walked to the door without looking at her.

"I'll be back in a bit, I just want to check with Stein about everyone else and see about your fever." He waved and left. All he could think about was how great he had felt holding Maka next to him as he slept, and how awkward everything had been in the morning. He biked to the DWMA and climbed the steps to the infirmary.

"Oh hey Soul, how's the little lady doing." Stein swiveled around in his chair and blew a line of smoke in Soul's face.

"Not great, she's got a pretty bad fever and her breathing seems pretty raspy." Soul shuffled his feet.

"It's probably just a mild flu, I'm sure her immune system is pretty compromised. Just keep giving her those same pills twice a day and it should sort itself out."

"Thanks doc," Soul said, "I'll head out now then."

Meanwhile, Maka had picked up a book but fell asleep after just a few lines. She was back beneath the school, bleeding from all sides, with the kishin hovering above her, jaw wide, drooling. She screamed and it turned away, staring with vertical eyes at her partner. She woke, still screaming.

"Maka?" Soul opened the door just as she was waking up. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Maka gasped, catching her breath. "I'm going to go rest in my bed now." She stood up slowly and stumbled, wobbling, into her bedroom. He followed her, shoulders hunched.

She was huddled in her bed in a nest of blankets. She was sweating heavily but her teeth were chattering. "Soul, it's so cold in here." Soul sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her shoulders. "Soul can you stay here? Please don't leave." Soul wasn't sure if those were the best or worst words he could hear, but there was nothing he could do but listen.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his nose buried in her hair; she smelled like shampoo and sweat. She squirmed a little, inching closer to him. Her shirt rode up and he could feel the smooth skin of her midriff. He rubbed gentle circles with his thumb and held her close as she fell asleep. It was still midday but the sound of Maka's breathing and her heat in the bed beside him lulled Soul to sleep.

Maka woke in the middle of the night, her face wet with sweat. Soul was asleep next to her, his arm tight around her waist. She touched his hand and squeezed it lightly. She felt absolutely safe.

It was morning when Soul woke up; Maka had rolled over in the night and had burrowed her face into his shirt. Her breathing was slow and unlabored, and her fever seemed to have died down a little. He unpinned his arm and got up to make some food for the two of them.

Maka jerked awake, Soul was no longer next to her. She felt a little woozy but a lot of her energy had come back, and she was no longer chilled. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Soul heard the water come on and was glad to not hear the immediate thump of her fainting. She seemed to have gotten over her illness.

Maka turned off the water and slipped into a tank top and pair of shorts; it felt good to not be sticky anymore. She toweled off her hair and came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Maka," Soul smiled, "Looks like you're feeling better, you want some eggs?"

"Soul, I'm sorry about these past couple of days," Maka mumbled.

"Maka, of course I'm going to take care of you, you did the same for me after that first run in with Crona."

"It's not that Soul, I've taken advantage of your kindness. I got selfish about my own feelings even though I know you don't think I'm pretty or desirable."

"Maka," Soul grabbed her hand, "do you really not realize that I'm in love with you?"

"Soul," Maka squeeze his hand harder, "me too."

The words had hardly left her lips when he crushed his lips against hers and held the back of her head with his other hand. Her hair was still damp and slippery. She kissed back passionately, tugging on his bottom lip.

He broke their kiss and leaned to kiss her neck and shoulder, letting his teeth graze over her skin. He nipped at her collar bone lightly, careful with his sharp teeth.

"Soul," Maka gasped. He pulled his face away from her.

"Is something wrong?" He looked in her eyes. _Could she get any cuter? _

She blushed, "can you kiss me again?"

"A hundred times over."

His lips hovered, a fraction of an inch away from hers and she leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped his arms around his shoulders to get the little bit of extra height she needed and he draped his arms around her waist.

"Soul, I want more."

"Well aren't you greedy," Soul grinned devilishly and lifted her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. He kept kissing her, making his way to his bed room. He backed her up against the door; she slipped down a little as he fumbled with the door knob. Maka hugged his neck and buried her hands in his thick white hair. He laid her on the bed and kneeled over her. She blushed a darker shade of red and turned away from him. "Don't look at me like that."

"It's hard to stop looking at you when you're so cute," he leaned down and kissed her collar bone. She moaned quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. His hands slid softly up her back but he stopped mid-way to the clip for her bra. "Maka, what about taking this all slowly, I don't want to mess it up."

Maka pouted, "You make it sound so bad if I don't want to take it slowly."

Soul laughed and pulled her up close to him, but was suddenly serious.

"I don't want you to regret anything. Besides," he smirked, "it'll be better if we wait."

Maka nodded, a little disappointed. She brightened though, "are those eggs still warm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really sorry about this."

"Of course I would get sick from you," Soul grumbled.

"Well, classes have started again so I'd better head off, I'll get you something good for dinner though okay? You want anything?" Maka pushed her bangs back awkwardly.

"No, I'll be fine; I've got the T.V to keep me company."

Maka stepped towards him, not sure what to do. She had no clue if now that they had kissed, if she could kiss him whenever she wanted. Soul put his hand over her mouth and grinned. "We're not making this into a cycle; I've got your flu you know."

Maka jumped back. "I'm leaving, I'll see you later." She slammed the door and Soul sighed. It was hard enough to stop himself, but stopping her when she was about to make a move was excruciating.

Maka hopped on her bike and pedaled to school, thinking about Soul's hands on her body and her lips on his. _Damn the flu. _

She slid into her seat next to Tsubaki right before the bell rang.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Maka," Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but now of course Soul has the flu," Maka smiled back.

"Wonder how that happened," Liz smirked, sliding over next to Maka.

Maka blushed. Liz was just too perceptive sometimes.

"Oh did something finally happen with Soul?" Tsubaki scooted closer, prepared for girl-gossip time.

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Maka stammered.

"Did you guys do it?" Liz asked.

"No," Maka sighed, "but we kissed… a lot."

"You sound disappointed," Liz smirked.

"Not really, it's just that now he won't kiss me until neither one of us is sick," Maka replied.

"There are other things you can do besides kissing you know," Liz was having a little bit too much fun teasing her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should just give him a blow job, that'll drive him crazy for sure." Liz winked.

"You can't be serious, I can't just go home and do something like that," Maka blushed a dark shade of maroon.

"Sure you can, just climb on top of him when he's sleeping," Liz was finding it hard not to choke laughing at Maka's face. "I am absolutely serious."

"I wouldn't even know how to do it right," Maka whispered. She had never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"Maka, it's not like he has something to compare it to," Liz reasoned "I promise he'll like it as long as you don't use your teeth."

"Hey Maka," Black*Star yelled, "it's good to see you again." The three girls leapt apart like they'd been burned.

Stein rolled into the class room and the chatter of students died down; Liz winked at Maka.

Several hours later, class ended and Maka dashed out the door. She pedaled quickly to the grocery store, as if moving her feet faster would make her less sexually frustrated. She walked down the aisles, hardly noticing what she dumped in her basket; pasta, olives, canned peppers, mushrooms. She hurriedly paid for the groceries and got back on the bike.

_I'd better get home and do this before I have the time to change my mind. _

She slipped into the house silently. Soul was asleep on the couch, TV still on. Maka tip toed to the kitchen, dropping off the groceries on the floor and stopped to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She took off her tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt. No, one was enough. She took her hair out of the pony tails as a last measure.

She snuck back into the living room, heart beating like a jack hammer. He looked so peaceful; she slid her hand over his chest and he groaned in his sleep. She put her right knee on the edge of the couch and swung the other leg over him, positioning herself centered right on his hips. She slid her hands up his shirt, brushing over his scar and the smooth muscles of his back.

Soul jolted awake at the touch of her soft, cool hands. "Maka, what are you doing?"

She looked at him with wide eyes for a second before deliberately sliding to a position between his legs. "Nothing," she replied innocently, dragging her fingers under the waist band of his boxers. _Who knew she would be such a nympho. _She brushed her fingers lightly over his pants and he inhaled sharply. She could feel his cock harden under her fingertips.

She slid her hand down his boxers. It was bigger than she expected it to be.

"This is such foul play," Soul moaned. Maka slid down his pants and boxers, stopping briefly. "You're stopping now?"

She smirked, he returned the look.

Maka took the tip of his erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Oh god," he groaned and twisted his hand through his hair. She slid her head down, sliding his cock into her cheek, still running her tongue over it. She slid her hands down the shaft, stroking up and down slowly.

He grinded his hips up, his cock pressing against the back of her throat. She adjusted to the feeling of it, tasting his hot flesh in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, matching the rhythm of his gyrating hips.

She lifted her head up, stroking the length of him with just her hands. His hands pushed her hair back away from her face, hot on her neck.

She took him back into her mouth, licking and sucking hungrily. He looked down at her, just barely glimpsing her collar bones under her barely unbuttoned shirt. Her ass was in the air, her skirt barely covering her panties. _God she was cute. _He felt his cock at the back of her throat again; he growled in pleasure.

"Maka, I'm gonna come," he said huskily, a little whine coming out in his voice. _Not cool at all. _

Maka pumped him in and out of her mouth faster, her tongue sliding up and down. He shuddered beneath her and she tasted his cum in her mouth. She lifted up to a sitting position. She felt a little bit of his seed slip from her mouth and she wiped it away with her fingers, swallowing the rest.

He sighed and let his head fall back. "You really are something else."

She climbed delicately off the couch.

"I'm going to make some noodles."

He pulled up his pants and followed her to the kitchen, stomach growling.

"I bet you didn't make yourself anything to eat yet today, did you?" Maka scolded.

"I was a little busy sleeping and watching TV," Soul shrugged.

He lounged at the table, watching her move around the kitchen. She was humming absent mindedly while stirring the vegetables in the pan. _I've been blessed to live with an angel. _

Maka was stirring the pasta when she felt Soul's arms around her waist. His chin rested heavily on her shoulder.

"Hey Maka," he murmured close to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka headed off for school on her own for the second day in a row. It was a little hard to look Soul In the face, but she felt better after seeing his face turn a color that rivaled his eyes when she did get the courage to look at him.

"Good morning Maka," Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

"Good morning Tsubaki, morning Liz."

Liz looked up from painting her nails, "oh morning Maka, you follow that advice I gave you?" she winked.

"Yeah, I did actually," Maka replied calmly, staring at her feet.

"WHAT?" Tsubaki and Liz yelled in unison, Liz knocked over her nail polish in surprise.

"Hey, you got nail polish on my giraffe!" Patti whined.

"You can't be serious, I didn't think you'd actually go for it," Liz hissed.

"Oh so you weren't being serious?" Maka glared at the older girl.

"Well kind of, I just didn't think you'd have the guts."

"Well I guess he liked it, so thanks for the advice," Maka muttered.

"Ok class, get settled down," Stein rolled in just in time for first class.

The bell tolled; the sun drooled in the sky; Maka walked her bike out to the sidewalk.

"Hey." Maka turned and saw an all too familiar face.

"Hey Soul," Maka waved, "how are you feeling?"

"Awesome," Soul grinned, "I came to pick you up."

"Soul, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one with the bike. Why didn't you bring take the motorcycle?"

"Because I knew you took the bike, dummy. Just get on the back, I'll pedal. We have to go to the grocery store since you picked up about four things when you went on your own." Soul took the handlebars from her and straddled the seat. "Come on, hop on." Maka cautiously climbed on the back, clutching the metal with white fingers. "Hold on tight."

He started down the hill and Maka screamed, throwing her arms around Soul's waist. Her scream turned to laugh though as her hair blew behind her as they coasted down the hill.

"Good thing I'm not in back, your hair would be the death of me," Soul said, grinding to a halt in front of the grocery store. "Just wait with the bike; I actually brought a list for once."

_He seems pretty proud of himself for remembering,_ Maka thought to herself, leaning against the wall with the bike. _It's a little stupid how happy I am. _Mostly she was just glad that they could still interact normally.

"I'm making curry tonight," Soul emerged from the store with a sack of groceries.

"Sounds good, I'm glad you're cooking tonight, I have some serious studying to catch up on," Maka took the grocery bag and climbed precariously on to the back of the bike. "I brought you a copy of the homework too."

"Ugh, that means I don't have an excuse to not do it," Soul groaned.

"You should always keep up with school when you miss a couple days," Maka lectured.

"You're such a nag."

Maka wrapped her free arm around Soul's waist as he started peddling unsteadily. She leaned her head against his warm, broad back and closed her let her eyes close half way in the warm orange light.

"Maka, we're home," Soul turned back to look at his half-asleep meister, "you can get off the bike now." Maka jolted back into reality and nearly tipped off the bike but Soul caught her shoulder. "Let's get inside, I'm starving."

Maka sat on the kitchen floor studying while Soul cooked. She liked watching him move around the kitchen, and the smell of cooking curry certainly didn't hurt either.

"Dinner's served," Soul handed her a steaming bowl and sat, cross legged, in front of her.

"Thanks." Maka took the bowl and blew on it lightly before taking a bite. "It's good."

They sat in silence eating for a while, though Soul got up to get another portion. Maka coughed, "hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Soul spat out a mouthful of curry. "What?"

"Not like that you perv, just in the same bed." Maka whacked him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Soul mumbled, "and you can't really be calling me the pervert." He added under his breath.

"Why not?" Maka asked, "you're not sick anymore."

Soul looked her straight in the eye, "I don't think I can be that close to you without being all over you."

"You managed fine before," Maka scowled.

"That was before I found out you were so madly in love with me," Soul rolled his eyes.

"Hey, who said madly? Definitely not me."

"I'm just teasing Maka, geez," Soul threw up his hands in exasperation. "I guess its fine, as long as you don't pull any tricks like yesterday."

"Don't try to tell me you didn't like it," Maka smiled slyly.

"It's more like I liked it _too _much."

"I promise to be absolutely chaste, cross my heart."

"I'm gonna take a shower," Soul sighed, "I'm leaving you the dishes." He got up and dumped his dishes in the sink.

"So that's why you offered to cook, you sneak."

"Yup, absolutely."

She got up from the floor and turned on the sink, washing the dishes quickly before getting ready for bed. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into Soul's bed, burying her face in his pillow. _It smells like him._

Soul came into his room, pulling a T-shirt over his head, to find Maka right smack in the middle of his bed.

"Hey move over," he shoved her over and climbed under the covers. _Great, now the bed smells like her. _He draped his arms lightly over her and she nuzzled into his chest. "No funny business."

Two weeks passed in much the same way; Soul would kiss her innocently and let her sleep in his bed, but kept his hands pretty firmly away from her.

"You know, Kid is throwing a party tonight, you want to go right?" Maka asked.

"I guessed it would be the cool thing to do," Soul sighed and messed with his hair in the mirror.

"Well I'm taking the shower when we get back from school."

"Fine by me, let's head out."

They got back from class a few hours later and Maka made a dash for the bathroom, bringing a big paper shopping bag with her. Soul just lounged on the couch to watch some T.V. _Of course she's going to take forever getting ready for some dumb party._ He would just put on his suit just before they had to go.

Maka washed her hair and shaved her legs carefully, letting hot water pour over her shoulders. She rinsed off and turned off the water; she snaked an arm out to grab her towel from the frigid bathroom. She toweled off and got dressed before blow drying her hair and taking a curling iron to it. She peered in the mirror and dabbed on a little lipstick; she didn't usually wear any makeup but sometimes special occasions called for special circumstances.

She left the bathroom, heels clicking on the tile floor. Soul was waiting for her. _Of course he gets ready in five minutes and still looks perfect._ He was looking incredibly dashing in the same suit and blood red shirt he wore for every formal event they went to.

Soul felt very dull standing in front of Maka; she was wearing a dress he had never seen before: bright red and ending just above her knees. It hugged her slim hips but swished loosely at the edges. "You look beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Better take something to keep you warm though," he held out her long coat.

"Let's go."

Maka sat sideways on the motorcycle, her dress was a little tight to try straddling it. Soul revved the engine and Maka's curls blew behind her from beneath the helmet. They got to Kid's house quickly; Soul parked the motorcycle and Maka brushed out the tangles in her hair with her fingers.

Maka knocked on the door and Patti answered. "Hey Maka! Hey Soul! You guys ready to PARTY?!"

"Of course," Maka smiled brightly.

"I just hope Tsubaki made some good food." Soul grumbled. Maka's eye twitched a little as she walked in, hanging her jacket up. She spotted Crona across the room.

"Hey Crona, it's good to see you!"

"Oh, hi Maka," Crona swayed awkwardly, "I'm glad you're here, I don't know how to deal with all these people I don't know."

"It'll be fine, you can just come dance with me and Tsubaki." Maka grabbed Crona's hand and lead them to the dance floor where Tsubaki and Liz were dancing wildly. Maka laughed and joined them, twirling and shimmying; her dress swirling around her legs.

Soul stared at her from across the room, a plate of food in one hand and a fork in the other. _That dress is almost too much._

"Mind if I steal Maka for a bit?" Soul appeared suddenly at Maka's side, his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh not at all Soul," Liz winked at Maka mischievously.

Soul lead Maka to a different part of the dance floor with fewer people. He held her hand firmly and put his other hand on her waist. "I'm leading this one," he whispered in her ear. Maka let Soul pull her in close, dangling her arms around his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Soul pulled her smoothly around the dance floor in time with the upbeat jazz from the live band. He'd always made an effort to be a good dancer; it seemed like the cool thing to do.

"I wish someone would dance with me like that," Patti pouted. Liz just grinned at the pair of them, so obviously enjoying themselves and so obviously brimming with sexual tension. She could pretty much see it between them.

The song ended and the party guests clapped. Soul didn't take his hands or his eyes off of Maka.

"Hey," Liz whispered to the pianist, "can you play a real slow song next?"

The pianist nodded and started up a slow, sweet tune and more couples paired off to dance. Someone dimmed the lights and Soul held Maka close, rocking her in time with the music. His hands on the small of her back, he could feel her body heat through the thin, slippery material of her dress. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her pumps made up for the difference in their height. He could feel her breath on his neck and smell the light and delicate scent of her perfume. She kissed his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He choked up and stumbled, tripping over her feet. _So uncool. _And of course, he took her down with him.

"I'm so sorry Maka," Soul stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to her feet, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she stepped gingerly on her left foot and winced, "on second thought, I think I might have sprained my ankle."

"Let's go take a look," Soul swept her off her feet and made his way out the nearest exit from the main room. He carried her down a long hall to a small sitting room where he deposited her in an armchair. He kneeled on the ground and slipped off her shoes, wrapping his hands around his ankle. "Does this hurt?" he squeezed lightly.

"A bit," Maka winced, "not too bad."

Soul slid his hands up her leg, "this doesn't hurt does it?" he smirked and kissed her leg.

"Not at all."

_God her legs were smooth. _Soul ran his hands further up her leg, sliding them under her dress. He slid the hem of her dress up a little and ran his tongue up her thigh.

"Soul," Maka whined.

"Don't try to tell me you don't like it." He grinned and kissed her inner thigh, biting and sucking lightly. His hand slid up her hips to the lacey waist band of her underwear. Not what he was expecting.

"Nice thong, Maka," he grinned and snapped the elastic.

"Hey, I don't think you understand how panty lines work," Maka grumbled defensively, this dress is really tight."

Soul cut her off by running both of his hands around to her butt and squeezing. It was all she could do to keep from yelping.

The hem of Maka's dress was up around her waist now and her fully lace thong fully visible. _Thank god I had the sense to wear cute underwear._

He didn't even know she owned underwear like this, he'd certainly never seen it before. He slipped one hand down the front of her panties while the other rested around her waist. She gasped out a quiet moan as he slid one finger up the slit of her pussy.

"Soul? Maka?" someone was calling them from the other room.

"We are leaving right now," Soul growled in her ear and gathered her up in his arms, hardly giving her time to pull her dress back down.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul glided quickly away from the main room and towards the backdoor, still very aware of Maka's body pressed against his. Their escape made, he set Maka on the back of the motorcycle and passed her a helmet.

"What about my coat?" Maka shivered.

"Take mine," Soul passed back his suit jacket and swung his leg over the motorcycle and turned the key, driving like a maniac while Maka held on to him tightly.

He parked the motorcycle and scooped her up off the seat, climbing the stairs to the apartment.

"What's the rush, Soul," Maka teased.

"You're saying you want me to slow down a little?" he paused at the front door, his hand already up her dress on her ass.

"God no."

He pushed the door shut with his foot and dumped her roughly on his bed.

Soul kneeled between Maka's legs, forcing them apart a little more than she might have liked. He pushed her dress back up to her waist, running his hands feverishly over all of the skin he could touch.

He peeled back her jacket and unzipped the back of her dress.

"Soul," he paused momentarily at the sound of her voice, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Thank god," he replied and crashed his lips against hers. He bit her lip and tasted a pinprick of her blood. He licked her lip and pressed his tongue into her mouth, more passionately than anything that had happened before.

He stopped and sat up above her.

"What did you stop for?" Maka asked, licking her lip gingerly.

"I'm just taking this dress off," Soul replied calmly, pulling the thin straps over her shoulders and dragging it off her body. He lifted her legs up effortlessly and pulled the whole dress off, dropping it in a heap with his jacket on the floor. His eyes roved over her body, from her collar bones to the strapless black bra that held her modest breasts, to her thin waists and rounded hips.

"Don't look at me like that," Maka blushed and grabbed his tie, pulling him to her face so that he wasn't leering at her from above.

"It's hard not to look at you when you're so beautiful," he kissed her neck, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Dummy," Maka undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt hurriedly while he was so close to her. She ran her hands across his skin; his whole torso was tightly muscled and so warm.

Soul sat up and scooted further down the bed. "I think we were in the middle of something," he grinned devilishly and rubbed his fingers over her panties. "I can feel you getting wet, Maka." He licked her ear and slid his hand into her thong, sliding his fingers over her slippery cunt, pausing to pinch her clit. Maka let out a sigh of pleasure, "Soul, I want you to touch me."

"That's a funny thing to say considering where my hand is."

He pulled off the thong completely and leaned down to lick her dripping sex. He slid a finger inside her while he massaged her clit with tongue, pausing occasionally to nip at her inner thighs.

"Soul, it feels so good," Maka grabbed a handful of his hair as he thrust a second finger inside her and curved them upward, tugging at her g-spot. He slid his fingers in and out of her slowly, drawing out the process deliciously. "Please Soul, do it faster," Maka rocked her body against his fingers, her hands still twisting around his soft white hair.

"I don't think so," Soul grinned, withdrawing his digits and licking off her juices, "I'm not done with you yet." He leaned over her, his hands now putting their attention on her firm breasts. He slid his thumb under the edge of her bra and felt her nipples stiffen.

He reached around to unhook her bra and tossed it in the growing pile of clothes. Now completely naked, his hands touched her everywhere while his mouth went to work on her nipples. He licked and sucked one, even biting it lightly, while he pinched and fondled the other.

"Ah, Soul," Maka called out his name. "I want you so badly."

"Now who's hurrying?"

"I want you to make love to me Soul."

"I don't know how to handle you saying something that cute," Soul leaned over to his desk drawer, rummaging for a condom while Maka unbuttoned his pants. Maka slid her hand down inside his boxers and felt his hard erection. He growled low in his throat. She pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees and gently rubbed the length of his cock in her hands. He tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on.

"Well aren't you prepared," Maka said.

"I don't think there's anything less cool than teen pregnancy." Soul positioned himself over her, one hand on her hip and the other holding himself up to not crush her. She could feel the tip of it against her folds. She wiggled against him, running her hands across his back. "Are you sure about this Maka? It might hurt."

"Yes, absolutely."

He pushed himself against her, feeling slight resistance from her hymen. She winced and he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked

"Yeah, it's just really big, you can move now."

Soul needed no more affirmation, he pushed himself deep inside her and she grinded her body up to meet him. He moved in and out of her while he kissed her neck, cheeks, lips, and everywhere else he could. "It's so tight and hot inside you Maka," he moaned and licked her ear.

"Ah, don't say things like that, it's embarrassing." She whined and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he pumped faster.

"Soul, don't stop, I think I'm going to come," Maka cried out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, clutching him against her.

She bucked her hips as she felt a shuddering wave pass through her body. Soul felt it too. As Maka moaned and jerked her hips rapidly, he felt her pussy spasm around his erection, pushing him off the edge as well.

"Maka," he groaned her name as he thrust himself deep within her for the last time, his fingernails dragging down her back. He pulled out and let himself collapse on the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm taking your shirt," Maka declared suddenly and pulled his shirt off, wrapping it around herself. Soul would have been disappointed that she wasn't naked anymore if she hadn't looked so cute, and delicious _his,_ swamped in his red shirt.

He stood up, trailing his hands through her hair. She grabbed his hand, "you're coming back right?" she asked desperately.

"It's _my_ bed silly," he kissed her gently; "I'm getting some water."

"Weirdo."

Maka burrowed under the blankets, drinking in the smell of Soul all around her. He returned and added his pants to the pile of clothes on the floor, climbing into bed in just his boxers. She curled up against his warmth and he wrapped his arms around her whole body.

"Goodnight, little angel," he whispered.

* * *

"Hey Liz," Patti yelled, "who's shoes are these?"

Liz took the shoes and set them on top of the folded jacket on the table. "What a little minx."


End file.
